


Shy Bunny (Yeonbin)

by txtlela56



Series: Shy Bunny Universe [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Barebacking, Bear Hybrid Choi Beomgyu, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Soobin, Come Swallowing, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Fox Hybrid Choi Yeonjun, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hybrid Choi Beomgyu, Hybrid Choi Soobin, Hybrid Choi Yeonjun, Hybrid Huening Kai, Hybrids, I was inspired by fan art to write this, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Nature, Penguin Hybrid Huening Kai, Riding, Smut, Squirrel Hybrid Kang Taehyun, Top Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, bunny hybrid choi Soobin, hybrid kang taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: Soobin goes out to wash himself in a nearby waterfall. He is then interrupted by a handsome fox hybrid that seems to take a liking to him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Shy Bunny Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I do mention the possibility of getting killed and taken advantage of, but don't worry nothing actually happens it's just a thought that goes through their head.

It was that time of day where Soobin headed out of his cottage to the waterfall in the woods where he would wash off. He did this usually when it was warm outside. It was nearing winter and Soobin would soon have to wash up in his own home to prevent him from possibly getting hypothermia. He gathered all the necessary items he needed, then head out of his house and into the woods.

As far as he knew, only he went to the waterfall to wash off. It was his safe place, and he enjoyed coming to this area at the end of the day. It was about 4:30 pm when he headed out into the woods. It was about a 8 minute walk from his house, and the scenery was breathtaking. The forest always looked beautiful during the fall. The animals were roaming around during this time, getting ready for a long winter. Soobin enjoyed watching the squirrels run around in the trees, the butterflies that flew past him, the deer that were happily trotting around, and hearing the wonderful chirping of the birds.

It wasn't long before Soobin arrived at the waterfall and placed his belongings on the big rock next to the water. He immediately started to strip off his clothes and placed them along with his belongings on the rock. He grabbed what he needed and stepped into the water. The water was slightly chilly, yet Soobin brushed it aside and slowly walked over to the waterfall. He knew he definitely would have to go back to using the water back home soon.

It didn't take him long to wash himself off and he was soon stepping out of the water and drying himself with the towel he had brought, facing away from the rock. He heard occasional movement in the forest around him, but didn't pay much mind to it because animals were always roaming around. It wasn't until he heard the voice behind him, then he turned around.

"Hey cutie." He heard from behind him. Soobin immediately whipped around to the source of the sound and covered himself with the towel. He was met with a very handsome fox hybrid with neon yellow hair in a long black leather shirt, pants, and boots. He had a sly smirk on his face and seemed to be carefully observing the bunny hybrid.

Soobin was terrified. His past encounters with fox hybrids did not end well. Who's to say this one is any different? Not that all fox hybrids are the same... but they usually meant trouble. This fox hybrid, in particular, was definitely different, and Soobin could not quite figure out what made this one different from others. Maybe it was the way he was dressed... _it did look good on him-_

"Hey, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his smirk falling. Soobin shook in fear and stepped back, clutching onto the towel.

"Wh-why are you here..?" Soobin asked, barely audible as he tried to hide behind his towel.

"You just caught my attention while I was out for a walk. You're really cute, you know that right?" The mysterious guy asked with a small warm smile. Soobin's ears twitched at that comment.

"D-did you come to kill me?" Soobin asked, backing up a little more. The guy's smile immediately fell at Soobin's question and his ears and tail flopped at the question.

"Of course not... Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, I promise. I'm not like other fox hybrids" He then grabbed Soobin's neatly folded clothes on the rock beside him and held it out for Soobin to take. "Here." He said with a smile. Soobin stood there for a few seconds before he slowly stepped forward to shakily take his clothes.   
"Name's Yeonjun." He introduced himself. Soobin slowly pulled the towel down slightly to hold his clothes with both hands at his chest.

"S-Soobin." Soobin said softly, not once looking away from Yeonjun. Yeonjun eyed Soobin for a moment then spoke.

"Is there a way for me to win over your trust? I promise I don't mean any harm." Yeonjun said as he lowered his body to lay down on the rock, indicating he wasn't planning on having any sudden movements. His tail lightly wagged side to side.

"W-well.." Soobin thought for a moment. He looked around at the waterfall behind Yeonjun and looked at how tall it was. An idea soon popped into his head. "How about you bring me something from the top of the waterfall?" He asked, his eyes falling back to Yeonjun. "Something pleasing." Soobin suggested, still holding onto his clothes.

Yeonjun nodded. "Sounds good." He said as he picked himself up and started to climb up the side of the waterfall. Soobin watched him, amazed at how fast he could climb.

Soobin took this time to change his clothes and immediately dropped the towel to put his clothes back on before Yeonjun came back. Soobin got the last of his clothes on and caught sight of Yeonjun starting to climb back down right after he finished. Soobin played with the towel he had until Yeonjun appeared back on the rock. Soobin looked up and saw he had a bouquet of white camellias and red chrysanthemum flowers in his mouth. Soobin blushed upon seeing the specific flowers he had brought. Yeonjun slowly walked in front of Soobin and gently placed the flowers on the ground in front of him.

"Cute outfit~" He commented as soon as he sat on the rock, his tail lightly wagging. Soobin blushed and smiled slightly.

"Th-thanks... they're my pajamas." Soobin said as he picked up the bouquet of flowers. He smiled as he looked at the flowers and looked back up to Yeonjun and nodded, indicating that Yeonjun now had his trust. Yeonjun smiled, his tail wagging quickly.

"Do you come out here every day to wash up?" Yeonjun asks curiously, head slightly tilting to the side. Soobin nodded, fiddling with his fingers.

"I always like to come out here, the scenery is always nice." Soobin said as he looked at the ground around his feet. "Only when it's cold I don't come out."

Yeonjun asked a few more questions to get to know the boy better, careful with the questions he asked. Soobin could tell that Yeonjun meant well and began to grow more comfortable with him. He could sense that Yeonjun had a good heart. He also figured out that Yeonjun was a little older than him and he didn't want Soobin to feel the need to address him as his hyung all the time (although Soobin still did). It soon became sunset and Soobin had to leave before it got too dark.

"It's getting late and I need to get home before it gets too dark.." Soobin said as he slowly walked towards Yeonjun, fiddling with his fingers. Yeonjun smiled at him and handed him his things. Soobin happily accepted and took his things from the fox hybrid.

"Hey, I know this is a weird question to ask but... can I sleep over at your house tonight? I don't have a place to sleep these days." Yeonjun asked, looking away from Soobin in embarrassment. Soobin's ears twitched at the question and widened his eyes. He thought about it for a moment before he responded.

"S-sure." He said with a small smile, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Yeonjun smiled wide, his tail happily wagging from side to side.

"Thanks Soobinnie~" Yeonjun said as he hopped off the rock. Soobin blushed at the nickname.

"You can follow me, the walk is about 8 minutes." He said as he started walking. Yeonjun nodded and stayed at Soobin's side throughout the entire walk.

The boys soon arrived at Soobin's house and Soobin opened the door for Yeonjun to come in. Yeonjun stepped into the house first and looked around. There were small plants everywhere and it was obvious that it was well kept from how clean the place looked. Soobin closed the door behind him and walked past Yeonjun to put his belongings in the bathroom quickly. Yeonjun walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was comfy and he happily relaxed. Soobin soon came back into the room with a pair of clothes in hand.

"You can borrow my pajamas tonight if you want." Soobin said as he held them out for Yeonjun. Yeonjun happily took them and stood up. "You can change in my room and I'll wait out here." Soobin said with a smile as he pointed to his room. Yeonjun nodded and headed into Soobin's room, closing the door behind him. He briefly looked around his room.

There were lots of plants here as well. It had a bed to the left, a bedside table next to it, a window above it, and plants were also on the windowsill. There was a dresser straight ahead of him with a mirror on the wall. To the right, there was another bed, but it was up high with a ladder that led up to it and underneath it was bookshelves with a blanket in front of it, draped over from the side of the bed. There was also a desk with many potions and papers in the corner of the room. He assumed that Soobin did a lot of potions in his spare time.

He stripped his clothes off and put on the pair of pajamas that Soobin had given him and looked at himself in the mirror. It was cute, he thought, but the problem was his big fox tail.. Soobin had a small hole there to account for his tail but... his tail was much smaller than Yeonjun's and Yeonjun could not get his big tail through the small hole without it possibly ripping. He huffed. Only he would have this problem of course, and he surely didn't want Soobin to have to change it just because Yeonjun was borrowing it one time.

He picked up his old clothes and walked out of Soobin's room. Soobin smiled at him when he came out and stood up.

"Is it okay for you?" He asked. Yeonjun nodded.

"Yeah.. mostly. My tail is a little too big for your hole and I didn't want to break it." Yeonjun flashed a sheepish smile. Soobin blushed lightly and his ears perked up slightly.

"I'll fix it for you! Don't worry, I don't mind!" He said with a smile. Yeonjun smiled at Soobin's cuteness.

"Thanks, but you don't have t-" Yeonjun got cut off from Soobin.

"I insist!" He said with a smile. "Let me go get my sewing supplies, I'll be right back." He said as he headed into his room. Yeonjun stood there and turned around as Soobin shuffled through one of his drawers in the dresser. Yeonjun was amazed, Soobin must have many talents.

Soobin soon pulled something out of the drawer, something Yeonjun currently did not know, and came back to Yeonjun with his things in hand. "Can you stand in front of the couch? It'll be easier for me." He asked with a smile. Yeonjun nodded and stood in front of the couch, facing away from it.

Soobin sat down behind him. He grabbed the lantern from the table and mumbled a spell that made the candle in the lantern light up and float beside him. Soobin went right to work and fixed the hole in the pants so Yeonjun's tail was able to fit through.

"Okay I think it's big enough. Can you try and fit it through?" He asked as he looked up to Yeonjun and put the lantern back on the table, the light going away and no longer floating.

"Y-yeah.." He said as his tail moved down and he grabbed onto the pants to pull his tail through the hole. It slid through perfectly, his tail fluffing out in Soobin's face, making him jump back in surprise. "Sorry, I can't control my tail sometimes." Yeonjun said with a chuckle. Soobin giggled along with him.

"It's okay hyung~" Soobin said sweetly as he moved to the side of the couch to stand up. He rushed back into his room to put his supplies away and didn't notice the light blush on Yeonjun's cheeks as he hurried off. When Soobin came back in, Yeonjun asked a few questions he has had since he stepped foot into his house.

"Do you live with someone else?" He asked curiously as he sat on the couch, tail slightly wagging. Soobin nodded.

"I have a roommate, his name is Taehyun and we've been friends since we were kids." He said as he fiddled with his fingers. "It was originally his own house, but he had to take me in because I lost my home. " Yeonjun's tail stopped wagging and he opened his eyes in shock. "Since then I have lived with him and helped pay for it with the money I get from potion making." He said with a small smile. Yeonjun nods.

"What kind of potions do you make?" Yeonjun asked curiously.

"O-oh well I make all kinds of potions! I tend to make potions for the adventurers that come by, so usually I make healing potions or potions that can boost physical abilities and such." Soobin said with a smile. Yeonjun nodded.

"Will you make a potion for me?" He asked with a sly smirk as he got up from the couch to stand in front of Soobin. Soobin blushed at the close contact and could see Yeonjun's tail wagging.

"W-well I usually have people pay me for it.." Soobin said shyly. Yeonjun rolled his eyes.

"Usually, you said. So why not for free for me?~" Yeonjun purred. Soobin backed up a bit, shy from Yeonjun getting so close.

"W-well I've only gave it for free if it was my roommate who desperately needed it. I only did that twice.." He said nervously. Yeonjun could tell he was making Soobin nervous and backed away a bit. Yeonjun was absolutely beautiful to Soobin, having him so close like this was a shock and Soobin was afraid he would make the wrong move. He could tell he was starting to like the fox hybrid quite a lot.

"How do you want me to pay you?" Yeonjun asked, head slightly tilting to the side.

"W-with money?" Soobin asked, dragging on the word a little longer.

"But I don't have money."

"Then you can't get any..." Soobin said, a little confused. Yeonjun whined.

"What am I to do?!" He said dramatically as he fell against the couch. Soobin chuckled.

"Hyung don't worry, I can find a job for you here~" Soobin said as he sat next to Yeonjun on the couch. Yeonjun sighed.

"Okay... I just really wanted a potion from you.." He said as he pouted and looked at Soobin in his eyes.

"Don't worry hyung~ I'll make you one some day~" Soobin said with a smile. Yeonjun smiled warmly back at Soobin. "It's getting late, why don't we go to sleep?" Yeonjun nodded.

"Whatever you say~" Yeonjun singed as he stood up. The two boys then got ready for bed and decided to call it a night.

"You can sleep on the top bunk, my roommate is over at his boyfriend's house tonight." Soobin said as he slipped into his bed. Yeonjun nodded and climbed the ladder into the bed.

"Good night Soobin~" Yeonjun said, his tail wagging happily as he said so.

"Good night." Soobin said as he mumbled another spell to unlit all the candles just before he closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep, thinking of the fox hybrid that now was present in his room.  
  
  


A couple hours passed before Soobin was jolted awake. He awoke suddenly from his dream to which he could not recall. He casted a luminescent spell to bring some light to his side of the room. A small ball of light appeared and he sat up in the bed. He pulled the covers off and could now see the very prominent bulge in his pants. _Oh... so that's why I'm awake.._ he thought. He sighed. He couldn't masturbate with Yeonjun over... that would be awkward. He looked up to Yeonjun sleeping in Taehyun's bed and blushed. _Maybe he could help?..._ It was a wild thought, but Soobin did like the boy and could tell the boy liked him. Why not try?

He slowly slipped off of his bed and climbed up the ladder, taking the light with him. He saw Yeonjun sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, fast asleep, with only his underwear on. _He probably took the pajamas off sometime during the night._ Soobin placed the luminescent ball at the end of the bed and gently crawled over Yeonjun.

"Hyung.." Soobin whispered as he gently shook Yeonjun. Yeonjun groaned and moved to his side. Soobin pouted and shook him again, this time he woke up.

"Hmm?" He said as he slowly opened his eyes. He moved onto his back and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"H-hyung... I have a problem.." Soobin said with a pout, a little hesitant to speak.

"What is it?" Yeonjun asked again, more awake this time. Soobin blushed madly, not knowing how to go about this issue. He bit his lip and pointed at his crotch. Yeonjun followed his hand and saw the bulge in Soobin's pants. His eyes widened, not expecting Soobin to come to him for this. "You want me to help you get off?" He asked as he looked back up at Soobin's face. Soobin nodded.

"P-please... hyung.." Soobin asked shyly with a small pout. All Yeonjun wanted was to wipe that pout off of Soobin's face right away.

 _Yeah it was crazy, asking someone you just met if they could jerk you off. However, with the specific flowers Yeonjun had brought Soobin.. there was no mistake that Yeonjun was romantically attracted to Soobin. There were plenty of other flowers in the area that Yeonjun could of picked for him. Showing Soobin any other flower would of probably scared him off (considering that Soobin is a bunny hybrid and fox hybrids tended to take advantage of bunny hybrids), Yeonjun knew what he was doing. And, Soobin can't push away the sense that Yeonjun was_ different _. Soobin couldn't quite pinpoint it, but Yeonjun was definitely not like the others._

"Alright you big baby." Yeonjun said with a smirk as he grabbed Soobin by his collar and kissed him hard. Soobin melted into the kiss and let out a small moan at the action. Yeonjun placed his left hand on Soobin's hip and sat him on his lap. Soobin immediately started to grind his hips down on Yeonjun's crotch, making him groan. Yeonjun wrapped his arm around Soobin's waist to push him down onto him more and used his other hand to thread through Soobin's hair to deepen the kiss.

Yeonjun then slowly made his way down Soobin's neck, kissing, sucking, and biting at his skin until he got to his shirt. Yeonjun just barely tugged on Soobin's shirt before Soobin took it off. Yeonjun wasted no time and ran his hands over Soobin's body, lightly rubbing his nipples with his fingers.

"H-hyung.." Soobin moaned, throwing his head back. Yeonjun smirked.

"Does my little bunny like that?~" He teased as he continued to rub Soobin's nipples. Soobin nodded and blushed madly. Yeonjun chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Soobin kissed back shyly and gripped onto Yeonjun's shoulders, trying to steady himself as he was grinding his hips down.

"Yeonjun-hyung... please touch me." Soobin softly pleaded in between moans. Yeonjun smirked and grabbed Soobin by his thighs to pull him closer.

"What was that? Say it again baby I didn't hear you." Yeonjun whispered in Soobin's ear. Soobin whined and moved his hips slightly faster.

"Please touch me hyung... I'm so desperate." Soobin pleaded.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Yeonjun asked as his hands roamed around Soobin's body.

"H-here.." Soobin said as he pointed to his crotch, stopping his grinding. Yeonjun followed where he was pointing and nodded.

"So you want me to get you off baby? Is that what you want?" Soobin nodded vigorously, tears starting to appear. "Alright then, lay on the bed for me." Yeonjun commanded. Soobin complied and laid down on the bed right next to him. Yeonjun sat up and gently rubbed Soobin's thigh. "Take off your pants for me and open your legs for me, will you?" Yeonjun asked. Soobin did as he was told and took off his pants and underwear, throwing them to the side, then opened his legs for Yeonjun to sit between.

Yeonjun sat between Soobin's legs and eyed Soobin's aching penis. He gently trailed his fingers along his thigh while he looked. Soobin grew shy and embarrassed, and he covered himself with his hands. Yeonjun chuckled.

"What's the matter bunny? Are you shy? Are you a shy little bunny?" Yeonjun teased with a small smile. Soobin nodded. Yeonjun leaned forward so that he was now hovering over Soobin and moved a small piece of hair out of his face. "You're beautiful Soobin, you don't have to hide yourself from me." Soobin blushed and looked away. "Hey, look at me." Yeonjun said as he rubbed Soobin's cheek. "Just moments ago you were desperately grinding on me, what happened?" Soobin bit his lip.

"Y-you were just staring at it a-and I thought you didn't like it.." Soobin stuttered with a pout. Yeonjun cooed at how cute Soobin was and pinched his cheek.

"Soobin, of course I like it. Every part of you is so amazing I find myself staring~" Yeonjun said with a smile.

"R-really?" Soobin asked, his eyes sparkling. Yeonjun nodded.

"Really." Yeonjun leaned in for, yet, another kiss. Soobin kissed back, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun's neck to deepen the kiss. "You're very beautiful Soobin." Yeonjun said with a warm smile. Soobin smiled back.

"Th-thank you hyung.. you're very beautiful yourself~" Soobin said sweetly. Yeonjun cooed.

"Now, do you want me to help you or not?" Yeonjun asked as he lightly tapped the tip of Soobin's penis with his finger. Soobin bit his lip.

"Yes please hyung~" Soobin moaned out. Soobin placed his arms on either side of his face and exposed himself to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun grabbed onto Soobin's penis and slowly started to jerk him off, lightly twisting his hand as he moved it up and down. Soobin bucked his hips up along with Yeonjun's movements in desperation. Yeonjun smirked at this and moved his hand faster to please him. Soobin moaned, finally getting what he wanted. Yeonjun then leaned down and gently sucked Soobin's tip. Soobin squeaked and grabbed onto Yeonjun's hair.

"A-are you sure you want to-" Yeonjun cut Soobin off from engulfing Soobin's penis in his mouth. Soobin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and let out a loud, whiny moan. "F-fuck.. hyung~" Soobin moaned happily. Yeonjun smirked and pulled away to continue to jerk Soobin off with his hand. Soobin whined in desperation, wanting more.

Yeonjun moved his hand as fast as he could, Soobin repeatedly moaned loudly with every pump. Soobin could already start to feel he was getting close and soon stopped Yeonjun by grabbing onto his wrist.

"W-wait.. I don't want to cum yet. I'm so close.." Soobin whined, breathlessly. Yeonjun smirked.

"You're already going to cum so soon?~" He teased as he leaned close to Soobin's face, his tail wagging. Soobin blushed. "Do you not want me to make you cum twice tonight? I can make it happen~" Yeonjun said with a sly smirk.

"W-well.." Yeonjun cut him off by engulfing his penis in his mouth again, taking in all of Soobin's length at once. Soobin moaned loudly and panted.

"I'm gonna cum.." Soobin whined as he gripped onto the bedsheets. Yeonjun hummed in response and that's all it took for Soobin to cum in his mouth with a loud moan. Yeonjun swallowed all the cum and pulled away. Yeonjun looked up at Soobin with a smirk. Soobin blushed again. Yeonjun sat up and leaned forward to kiss Soobin. Soobin kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck.

"You want to ride me, bunny?" Yeonjun asked with a wink. Soobin nodded vigorously.

Yeonjun patted his lap, motioning for Soobin to sit. Soobin did so and sat on Yeonjun's lap. Yeonjun turned himself around to then lay down on the bed, his head on the pillow.

"I'll need to prep you bunny." Yeonjun said as he brought three fingers up to Soobin's mouth. Soobin complied and opened his mouth for Yeonjun to stick his fingers in.

He lightly thrust his fingers in and out of Soobin's mouth as Soobin gently lapped his tongue over his fingers. Yeonjun got hard at the sight and shoved his fingers in farther for a second, making Soobin gag slightly. Yeonjun soon pulled his fingers out of Soobin's mouth and a trail of spit led from Soobin's mouth to Yeonjun's fingers. Yeonjun chuckled and grabbed Soobin by his chin.

"How do you want me to prep you baby?" Yeonjun asked as he gently rubbed Soobin's chin with his thumb.

"U-uh.." Soobin stuttered.

"You can just show me bunny. Whatever is best for you." Yeonjun said as he let go of Soobin's chin. Soobin nodded and thought for a moment. He blushed and turned himself around so that his ass was in Yeonjun's face.

"Is this an invitation to eat you out?~" Yeonjun said jokingly. Soobin's tail twitched at his comment. _Maybe sometime in the future.._

"N-no. N-not ready yet.." Soobin said as he lightly shook from embarrassment. Yeonjun gently rubbed Soobin's left ass cheek to ease him.

"Alright bunny don't worry, I was just teasing." Yeonjun said with a smile as he gently grabbed Soobin's ass cheek to spread them apart. "It might hurt when I first put it in baby. So tell me when you're ready." Yeonjun said just before he circled his rim with his finger. Soobin twitched at the touch.

"O-okay hyung. You can put it in n-now." He said as his tail twitched. Yeonjun stared at his tail momentarily then suddenly pulled it. Soobin squeaked and jumped, his ass pointed up momentarily. "H-hey!" Soobin said as he reached a hand behind him to gently cover his tail. Yeonjun chuckled and quickly stuck a finger in Soobin's hole. Soobin gasped and took his hand away to ground himself.

Yeonjun slowly thrust his finger in an out of Soobin's hole, lightly moving his finger around to stretch him out. Soobin let out small moans and blushed lightly.

"Ready for another?" Yeonjun asked after a few moments. Soobin nodded. Yeonjun soon slipped in a second finger and then a third.

Yeonjun was now fucking Soobin with three fingers. Soobin continued to let out small moans and gripped at the bedsheets the more he continued.

"Alright bunny." Yeonjun said as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Soobin gasped at the loss. "I think you're ready now." He said just before he smacked Soobin's ass. Soobin moaned and turned himself around so he was back to sitting on Yeonjun's lap, facing him.

Yeonjun smirked at him and gently rubbed his thighs with his thumb. Soobin looked down and caught sight of Yeonjun's bulge.

"Can I touch?" Soobin asked, his hand out towards Yeonjun's crotch. Yeonjun nodded and gave him a small smile.

Soobin gently grabbed at Yeonjun's crotch through his underwear and gently stroked it. Yeonjun groaned at the touch, already hard from previous actions. Soobin soon pulled Yeonjun's underwear down and watched his penis spring out in awe.

"Why don't you wet it with your spit baby? It will feel better inside you." Yeonjun said as he gently rubbed Soobin's cheek followed by a wink. Soobin blushed and nodded.

Soobin shifted backwards and then leaned down to take Yeonjun's penis into his mouth. Yeonjun sighed in pleasure and gently massaged Soobin's nape as he sucked. Soobin slowly engulfed Yeonjun's penis into his mouth, lightly gagging as he fit all of it in his mouth. He quickly pulled out to breathe then engulfed it again to coat it with his spit. Yeonjun moaned at the contact and lovingly scratched the back of Soobin's head as he went on.

Soobin continued to lap his tongue around Yeonjun's penis until he thought it was enough. Yeonjun pulled Soobin's hair lightly to make him pull away. Soobin looked up at Yeonjun.

"I think that's enough baby. Ready to ride me?" Yeonjun asked with a smile. Soobin blushed lightly and nodded.

"I'm ready~" He said happily. Yeonjun chuckled and gripped onto Soobin's hips to guide him to his penis.

Soobin leaned forward to kiss Yeonjun as he guided him. Yeonjun wasted no time and slowly lowered Soobin onto his lap. Soobin winced from the slight pain.

"Doing alright?" Yeonjun asked as he bottomed out. Soobin nodded and whined, burying his head into Yeonjun's neck. Yeonjun brought a hand up to Soobin's back and gently rubbed circles on his back. A few seconds went by before Soobin moved. "Ready now?" Yeonjun asked, looking into Soobin's eyes. Soobin nodded and sat up.

Soobin slowly moved his hips up then back down, whining from the slight pain. Yeonjun moved his hands to Soobin's hips to lightly rub circles on his skin. Soobin gripped onto Yeonjun's shoulders as he continued to move his hips. Pain soon turned into pleasure and Soobin moved his hips faster, moaning. Yeonjun let out occasional groans and stimulated Soobin by trailing his hands around his body.

Yeonjun put a hand on the back of Soobin's head to lean him down to kiss. Soobin moaned in the kiss and sloppily kissed back. Yeonjun moved his hands back to Soobin's ass and moved his hips to thrust into Soobin as he bounced on his lap. Soobin moaned as he continued to kiss Yeonjun and lightly gripped onto his shoulder. Soobin opened his mouth to let out a loud moan and Yeonjun took this opportunity to quickly stick his tongue in his mouth. Soobin complied and let Yeonjun explore his mouth while occasional moans slipped out of his mouth.

Soobin soon forcefully pulled away to breathe. Yeonjun smirked and thrusted harder into Soobin.

"O-oh hyung!" Soobin moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Come on bunny. You can go a little faster can't you?" Yeonjun asked seductively. Soobin nodded and proceeded to bounce on his lap faster, his moans becoming more frequent. Yeonjun wrapped an arm around Soobin and laid him on his side on the bed as he continued to thrust into him. Soon afterwards, Soobin suddenly moaned loudly and dug his fingers into Yeonjun's back.

"Right there hyung! Please!" Soobin pleaded. Yeonjun continued to thrust into him at a rapid pace at the spot Soobin liked. "Oh fuck!~" Soobin moaned. Yeonjun grabbed at Soobin's ass cheek as he harshly thrusted into him. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum soon hyung!" Soobin moaned out.

"You can cum baby, I'm getting close too." Yeonjun said with a groan as he gently ran his fingers through Soobin's hair.

Soobin clawed at Yeonjun's back a little harder as the pleasure got more intense for him, wanting to finally reach his release. As if Yeonjun was reading his mind, he brought his hand down to Soobin's penis and jerked him off to help him reach his orgasm. Soobin's whole body shook as he reached his orgasm and practically screamed as he came. Yeonjun was worried for a second, wondering if he had somehow hurt Soobin. He didn't expect Soobin to scream as he came. However; all worries were washed away as soon as Soobin started to moan again.

"Hyung!" Soobin whined from overstimulation. As if on cue, Yeonjun finally reached his orgasm and spilled his cum inside Soobin, groaning loudly.

Yeonjun slowly stopped his thrusting and gently pulled out of Soobin. Yeonjun moved back onto his back with Soobin on top of him. They laid there for a while, catching their breaths.

"You okay bunny?" Yeonjun asked after a few moments.

"Yes hyung, I'm okay~" Soobin looked up at Yeonjun and smiled. Yeonjun smiled back and played with Soobin's hair.

"You were a little sensitive, hm?" Yeonjun teased as he rubbed Soobin's cheek.

"I'm not s-sensitive.." Soobin pouted with a light blush on his cheeks. He looked down in embarrassment. "It just felt really good..." He said as he played with his fingers. Yeonjun smirked.

"Well I'm glad it felt good to you baby~" Yeonjun said as he placed a kiss on Soobin's lips. Soobin kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck. "Was that your first time?" Yeonjun asked curiously. Soobin blushed and nodded.

"Y-yeah... but I enjoyed it a lot." Soobin smiled. Yeonjun smiled back, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"We should probably clean up." Yeonjun suggested. Soobin nodded.

"Uh, right." He sat up on Yeonjun's lap. "I'll be back." He said as he slipped off the bed and climbed down the ladder, taking the luminescent ball with him.

It wasn't long until Soobin came back, small towels in hand, and he climbed back up the ladder. He placed the towels close to the wall on the bed, and he placed the luminescent ball where he had last time. He crawled onto the bed and took a small damp towel from the pile to gently massage the towel over Yeonjun's skin. Yeonjun watched Soobin in admiration as he gently wiped the cum off of him.

"Hey, let me clean you too~" Yeonjun said as he held out his hand. Soobin paused and nodded. He turned to his side to grab a small towel and placed it in Yeonjun's hand.

The first thing Yeonjun did was start wiping at Soobin's mouth. He started at his chin, then to the corner of his mouth, and then slowly wiped the towel over his bottom lip. Soobin paused again and looked up at Yeonjun's face.

"Hyung." Soobin said, a light blush appearing on his cheeks yet again.

"Yes?" Yeonjun said, not looking away from Soobin's lips.

"What are you doing?" Soobin asked, looking down at the towel that was still fixated on his bottom lip.

"Oh." He said just before he moved the towel away. "I had to clean all your spit off~" Yeonjun said with a smirk. Soobin blushed madly and nodded. They continued to clean each other off until they thought it was enough. Soobin took the now soiled towels and went down the ladder again to put them away. In the meantime, Yeonjun put his underwear back on.

Soobin soon came back and climbed on top of Yeonjun in the bed. Yeonjun welcomed him with open arms and let the boy lie against his chest. He brought a hand to his back and used his other hand to run his fingers though his hair.

"I love you Soobin." Yeonjun whispered in Soobin's ear. Soobin blushed and his tail twitched.

"I love you too hyung.." Soobin said shyly, smiling. "So much." He whispered as he buried his face into Yeonjun's neck. Yeonjun smiled at that. "Thanks for helping me out." Soobin whispered.

"Of course. You'll let me stay, right?" Yeonjun asked as he moved his hand away from Soobin's hair. Soobin sat up, shocked that he would even ask that question.

"Hyung, are you crazy? Of course I will let you stay!" Soobin said before he kissed Yeonjun. "I'm in love with you... how could I let you go?" He said while looking in Yeonjun's eyes. Yeonjun went soft and hugged Soobin tightly.

"You're the cutest bunny I have met.." Yeonjun said, tears in his eyes.

"Hyung don't cry~" Soobin said with a smile. Yeonjun hugged him tighter.

"I'm just happy to have you Soobin." Yeonjun said warmly, letting go of the tight hug. Soobin smiled wide.

"I'm happy to have you too." Soobin said as he closed his eyes. The boys then soon fell asleep into a deep slumber, Soobin in Yeonjun's arms.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what happens the next morning <3 hope this makes you laugh

Morning soon came, the boys were still tangled together on the bed, peacefully sleeping. It was a beautiful morning, birds were chirping outside and animals roaming around on the fallen leaves. It wasn't too early, about 8 o'clock, until Soobin woke up. There was a knock at the door, Soobin could tell, maybe. He thought he was hearing things and stayed still. That was until there was another knock, then Soobin slowly sat up in the bed. He looked around and saw that Yeonjun was peacefully sleeping next to him, his arm around Soobin's waist. Soobin smiled and gently rubbed his eyes.

Another knock.

"Soobin-hyung! Are you here?" A familiar voice called out. Soobin widened his eyes, it was Kai.

Soobin immediately stumbled out of bed and down the ladder, by falling. He hurried too quickly and slipped off the ladder.

"Soobin?" He heard Kai's voice again, sounding a bit concerned. Soobin sat up.

"Coming!" He yelled out as he stood up. He rushed out of his bedroom, the door flying open. He ran to the front door and unlocked it. "You can come in!" He yelled as he hurried back to his bedroom. "I'll be out in a moment!" Soobin said before he quickly shut the door, immediately looking for some clothes.

He picked up his pajamas from the floor, and he shoved them in an empty drawer quickly before he started to rummage for clothes to wear in the other drawers. He then heard a groan from the bed above him. Yeonjun probably woke up.

"Soobin? What's happening?" Yeonjun asked, his voice low and sounding tired. Soobin found some clothes, pulled them out of the drawer, and quickly started to put them on.

"I forgot I had work today." Soobin said with a sigh. He finished putting on his clothes and grabbed Yeonjun's clothes from the floor and threw them up to him, hitting Yeonjun in the face. "And put your clothes on!" Soobin whisper-yelled, just before he opened his bedroom door to then close it behind him.

Yeonjun sat there, still trying to process what happened.

"Sorry Kai.. I forgot I had to get up today." Soobin said with a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head as he exited his bedroom. Kai was sitting on the couch, waiting for Soobin to come out. Kai smiled at him and stood up.

"No problem hyung~" Kai said with a big smile.

Kai was a penguin hybrid, you wouldn't be able to tell at first because.. he was a special type of penguin hybrid. He only had the tail, and he would occasionally act like how a penguin would in nature. It was cute, and Soobin thought he was the cutest penguin hybrid ever and one of the bestest friends ever.

"Do you have that potion ready for me?" Kai asked. Soobin nodded.

"Yeah, let me check and see if it's completely done." Soobin said as he backed up to then turn around and walk back into his room. He left the door slightly ajar after he entered.

Kai raised an eyebrow. Usually Soobin left the door open and let Kai watch him when he came to pick up potions. However, it was different today, and Kai didn't know why.

After Soobin entered the room, he went straight to his desk and checked the potions that laid on top of it. He looked for the one labeled 'Heuning' and picked it up. The potion had a glittering blue color. He examined it briefly before opening the book on his desk to a specific page. He read it for a bit before closing it.

"Soobin?" Yeonjun asked, looking down at Soobin from the top bunk.

"Hm?" Soobin asked as he placed the potion back down on the desk and then looked up at him. Yeonjun had put the pajamas back on and Soobin could see his tail wagging slowly.

"What are you doing?" Yeonjun asked curiously, putting his hands on the railing.

"I'm just about to give one of my customers their potion. I'll be done in a second baby." Soobin said with a smile at the end. Yeonjun felt a warm feeling inside him and smiled back.

Soobin took the potion from the desk and then exited the room, closing the door behind him. Yeonjun smiled wide right after Soobin left and blushed. _God, he was so in love with him_. Yeonjun then stretched like a cat, his butt in the air and hands stretched forwards, and headed down the ladder.

Soobin emerged from his bedroom with Kai's potion in hand.

"Here huening~" Soobin said with a sweet smile as he handed Kai his potion. Kai smiled and bowed as he took the potion.

"Thanks Soobin-hyung~" Kai said sweetly as he put the potion in his pouch. "By the way, who were you talking to?" Kai asked suddenly as Soobin walked over to the kitchen. He, too, knew that Taehyun wasn't supposed to be home yet. Soobin blushed. _Oh... right.. I have to introduce them_. Soobin stood behind the kitchen island and leaned over it.

"It's... my new boyfriend.." Soobin said shyly, looking away from Kai. Kai's face beamed with excitement.

"Really?! Since when?" Kai asked, bouncing happily. Soobin smiled slightly at Kai's response, still blushing.

"W-well-" Before Soobin could say anything else, his bedroom door opened. Yeonjun appeared from behind the door, wearing Soobin's pajamas. The top button was unbuttoned and showed some of his chest. His hair was slightly a mess, yet his ears and tail looked perfect.

"Is this your patient?" Yeonjun asked after he closed the door. Soobin blushed again and nodded.

"Y-yeah." Soobin cleared his throat. "Kai, this is Yeonjun, my new boyfriend. Yeonjun, this is Kai, my best friend." Soobin introduced.

"Hi!" Kai said with a big smile, flapping his arms excitedly, just before he bowed. Yeonjun smiled at Kai.

"Hey Kai." Yeonjun giggled at Kai's cute nature and walked towards Soobin. "He's super cute." Yeonjun commented to Soobin. Kai blushed and shyly looked away, flustered from his comment.

"W-well I'm gonna have to go now. My dad kind of wants the potion as soon as possible." Kai said, still flustered. Soobin nodded and walked towards Kai.

"Okay bud. I'll see you later~" Soobin said with a big smile just before he enveloped Kai in a hug. Yeonjun felt a sense of jealousy rush through him. He quickly shot it down, for it was stupid to be jealous over one hug.

"Bye Soobin-hyung! And bye Yeonjun-hyung!" Kai said before he headed out, skipping to the door. As he headed out, Yeonjun caught a glimpse of Kai's penguin tail. He silently cooed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"He's a penguin hybrid? I thought he was a normal human." Yeonjun said with a big smile, still cooing at Kai's cuteness. Soobin smiled at him and chuckled.

"Yeah he's a special kind." Soobin said as he walked towards Yeonjun.

"Did you sleep well? And sorry for waking you up.. I just didn't want Kai to see you without clothes on." Soobin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's waist.

"Hm yeah... I did sleep well until.." Yeonjun looked around as if he was thinking. "..you desperately woke me up." Yeonjun said with a sly smirk placing his hand behind Soobin's back. Soobin blushed and then giggled.

"Well.. no one else could of done as good a job as you.." Soobin shyly said, truthfully. Yeonjun scoffed.

"You only say that because it was your first time!" Yeonjun said, lightly flicking Soobin's forehead in a playful manner.

"Ow!" Soobin said as he brought a hand up to his forehead. He then suddenly remembered that him and Yeonjun had sex on _Taehyun's_ bed. His eyes widened and Yeonjun grew worried, not knowing why Soobin's facial expression had suddenly changed. "Oh fuck, I forgot about Taehyun!" Soobin said with wide eyes as he rushed into the bedroom. Yeonjun, a little lost, slowly followed Soobin to his bedroom.

"What do you mean you forgot about Taehyun? Isn't he at his boyfriend's house?" Yeonjun asked, standing at the doorway. Soobin climbed the ladder up to Taehyun's bed and quickly grabbed the sheets off of the mattress.

"Yeah, but he said he was coming back this morning! And I'm one-hundred percent sure our cum is somewhere on the bed." Soobin threw down the sheets and comforter onto the floor then climbed down the ladder. "He's going to kill me if he finds out.." Soobin sighed as he took the sheets and comforter and hurried out of the room. Yeonjun slightly moved to the side for him to pass through. Yeonjun stood there with his mouth slightly open and turned his head to look at Soobin's bed.

_Would of been boring to first do it in his bed anyways.._

Yeonjun then heard a door open and whipped his head around. He saw that Soobin had opened his back door and was holding the sheets and comforter in a basket as he walked out. The door closed behind him and Yeonjun decided to walk out too. He opened the door and stepped out of the house, the morning chill hitting him. He held onto his arms to warm himself and immediately felt a little warmer when he stepped down the steps and into the sunlight. Soobin was a few feet away from the steps, on the floor in front of a big bucket with a washboard inside it. Soobin looked up, upon hearing the door shut again.

"Do you need my help with that?" Yeonjun asked, a sly smirk on his face. Soobin shook his head.

"I got it baby, thank you." Soobin said with a small smile. He then proceeded to wash the sheets.

Yeonjun walked over to Soobin and kissed his cheek. Soobin blushed and smiled at the action. Yeonjun then walked behind Soobin and leaned down to wrap his arms around Soobin in a hug. He then lost his balance and fell to the ground on his butt. He brushed it off and scooted forwards until his body was against Soobin's in a warm bear hug. Soobin smiled lightly and let Yeonjun hug him endlessly.

After a few moments, the door opened again. Soobin looked up and saw Taehyun walking down the steps. Soobin momentarily panicked, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Taehyun walked over to him and crossed his arms.

"Y-you're back early." Soobin said, the blush on his cheeks becoming more apparent, as Taehyun approached them. Yeonjun could sense Soobin's unease and held him closer, hoping his warmth would calm him down.

Taehyun was a squirrel hybrid. He had the brown ears and tail of a squirrel, and his tail was bushy. His tail was fairly sensitive to which Taehyun did not like, considering that his tail is huge. If someone were to accidentally brush against his tail, he would squeak in surprise. _He only let certain people touch it *cough cough* Beomgyu._

"So who's this?" Taehyun asked as he tilted his head, referring to Yeonjun.

"Th-this is Yeonjun... Yeonjun this is my roommate, Taehyun." Soobin said shyly, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding Taehyun's gaze. He knew Taehyun was going to bombard him with questions. He'd never brought a guy home, let alone dated anyone.

"Hm." Taehyun said, letting his arms fall to his side. "Nice to meet you." Taehyun said as he shifted his weight to his left leg. Yeonjun nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." Yeonjun said with a small smile, his tail slightly wagging. Taehyun's tail did not wag. He tended to keep his tail pressed against his body no matter the situation.

Soobin suddenly turned his head to Yeonjun.

"Hey Yeonjun, can you go inside and get my clothes for me? They're in the bottom right drawer. Oh, and you can change into some of my clothes if you want. My clothes are on the right side of the dresser." Soobin whispered to Yeonjun. Yeonjun nodded and stood up. He walked back into the house, Taehyun stared at him the entire time until he entered the house. He turned back to Soobin.

"So care to explain why you brought a guy over and are washing _my_ sheets? I wasn't home for two days, why are you washing my sheets?" Taehyun sassily asked, his head tilted and arms crossed. Soobin blushed guiltily, he couldn't hide anything now.

"I-I'm sorry Taehyun!" Soobin took his hands out of the bucket and bowed on the ground in front of Taehyun, hoping he would forgive him after he confessed. "I'msorryTaehyunIwassuperhornylastnightandIdidn'tthinkaboutwhereweweredoingitandgottoocarriedaway.Ididn'trealizeuntilthismorning." Soobin said quickly. Taehyun, taken aback by Soobin's words, could only raise an eyebrow. Soobin had never spoke like this before.

"So you had sex in my bed is what you're saying?" Taehyun asked. Soobin slowly nodded.

"I'msosorryitwon'thappenagain." Soobin quickly said again, not moving from the position. Taehyun then started to laugh at Soobin. Soobin slowly picked his head up to look at Taehyun, confused.

"I'm sorry." Taehyun said, leaning over in laughter. "It's just so funny to hear this from you, oh my gosh." Taehyun said as he put his arm over his stomach from laughing so hard. Soobin blushed madly. "I never thought I would hear the day where _you_ would have sex."

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Soobin pouted and crossed his arms, slightly offended. Taehyun continued to laugh.

"You're just too pure, and to do it on the first night? Hard to believe." Taehyun rolled his eyes.

"W-well I did! And what's wrong with that?" Soobin continued to pout, and looked away from Taehyun.

"Nothing." Taehyun slowed down his laughter. "Absolutely nothing." He stopped his laughter. "Those bunny instincts must be kicking in." Taehyun said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Soobin whipped his head back to Taehyun.

"What do you mean _bunny instincts_?!" Soobin asked, highly confused.

"Well.. bunnies are really horny you know.." Taehyun said with a mischievous smile. Soobin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "And just because this is your first time." Taehyun stepped closer to Soobin to flick his head. Soobin held onto his forehead and closed his eyes shut from the pain. "I forgive you for having sex in my bed." Taehyun said, just before he crossed his arms again.

"Ow.. what was that for?" Soobin asked, a pout on his face.

"For having sex on _my_ bed and having to _wash_ it because you were sloppy." Taehyun shook his head. "Horny bunny." Soobin gasped.

"Who are you calling me horny? You have sex with Beomgyu every week!" Soobin pouted. Taehyun shrugged.

"Hey, at least I've known Beomgyu for a year and didn't have sex the first day I met him~" Taehyun said with a chuckle as he started to walk away. Soobin opened his mouth in shock and lightly laughed. _He really called him out like that._

Soobin lunged forward to grab onto Taehyun's tail, pulling him onto Soobin. Taehyun squeaked. Soobin immediately started to tickle Taehyun. Taehyun laughed as Soobin tickled him and kicked his legs. Taehyun found the strength to move his body and started to tickle Soobin as well. They both got into a tickle fight, which did catch the attention of some neighbors. They didn't mind though, this was a normal thing between the two boys.

Yeonjun stood behind the back door, watching Soobin and Taehyun from behind the window in the door, holding Soobin's dirty clothes. He giggled at their silly behavior. He then heard a sound behind him and turned around. A familiar brown bear hybrid stood behind him.

"Hey Beomgyu." Yeonjun said with a small smile, surprised to see him.

"Yeonjun-hyung." Beomgyu said with a slight nod. "What are you doing here?" Yeonjun turned away from the door to face Beomgyu.

"Well, I live with Soobin now." Yeonjun said with a small smile, holding Soobin's clothes against his chest. Beomgyu nodded.

"You together or something?" Beomgyu asked, his ear twitching. Yeonjun nodded and smiled shyly.

"Yeah, we're boyfriends." Yeonjun said with a sincere smile. Yeonjun turned to look back out to the backyard. Soobin and Taehyun had stopped tickling each other and were now laying on the grass, catching their breaths. "Taehyun seemed to have gotten mad at Soobin because we had sex in Taehyun's bed, but... then they started tickling each other to death." Yeonjun said with a small chuckle at the end of his sentence. Beomgyu chuckled as well.

"You had sex in Taehyun's bed?" Beomgyu asked, his eyebrow raised. Yeonjun nodded. "Wow, I'm impressed. Hard for Soobin to get a boyfriend in the first place, let alone for him to get laid." Beomgyu chuckles. Yeonjun blushed lightly, his tail wagging happily.

"Well, I guess I was special to him." Yeonjun turned towards Beomgyu and smiled. "I'm still confused on if they were seriously fighting or not." Yeonjun chuckles as he looks back out the door. The boys were sitting cross legged on the ground, talking, the sheets and comforter long forgotten.

"That's just how they are. They can't ever stay mad at each other." Beomgyu said with a shrug. "It's cute."

"It is cute." Yeonjun said, still looking at the boys outside. "I'm definitely in love with Soobin." Yeonjun said, his tail wagging a little faster. Beomgyu noticed and smiled slightly.

"I don't doubt it. I've never seen you like this about someone. From the times we have met, that is." Beomgyu said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Yeonjun nodded again.

"I finally found someone who can love me for who I am." A light blush appeared on Yeonjun's cheeks.

"What do you mean?~ I love you!" Beomgyu said as he side hugged Yeonjun. Beomgyu puckered his lips and made kissing noises at Yeonjun.

"Stop!~" Yeonjun said while giggling, lightly pushing Beomgyu away. "You're so gay!" Yeonjun said as he laughed. Beomgyu laughed as well.

"So are you!" He said back as he pulled away from the hug. Yeonjun tilted his head.

"You got a point." He said with a chuckle as he playfully slapped Beomgyu's arm. Beomgyu smiled at him.

As if on cue, Soobin and Taehyun opened the door.

"Oh, there you two are. I was wondering where you two were." Soobin said with a smile, entering the house first.

"Yeah don't worry, we were just talking." Beomgyu said with a genuine smile, he turned towards Yeonjun. "We'll have to catch up sometime." Yeonjun nodded.

"Of course, I have lots to tell you." Yeonjun said as he held his fist up. Beomgyu brought his fist up and pushed it against Yeonjun's to make a fist bump.

"See you later!" Beomgyu said as he turned around to walk to the front door with Taehyun. Yeonjun waved at him.

"Bye Beomgyu!" Yeonjun said with a smile. Taehyun and Beomgyu exited the house and Yeonjun turned back to Soobin.

"You know him?" Soobin asked. Yeonjun nodded.

"I met him a few times while I was living in the streets. It's been over a year since I last saw him." Yeonjun chuckles. He held Soobin's clothes out to him. Soobin took them in his hands.

"Thanks." Soobin couldn't stop thinking about what Yeonjun had said and proceeded to ask about it. "If you don't mind me asking.. what do you mean by living in the streets? Were you homeless?" Soobin asked shyly. Yeonjun's smile lightened and he leaned against the counter. He sighed before he spoke.

"Yeah." He rested his chin on his hand. "My mom kicked me out because she found out I was gay." Yeonjun said as he played with his hair. Soobin's eyes widened. He felt a small pang in his heart. _They kicked him out because he liked the same sex? Ridiculous._

"Oh hyung.. I'm sorry.. I'm glad I took you in." Soobin said as he placed his clothes on the counter and hugged Yeonjun from behind. "I would never kick you out." Soobin rested his chin on Yeonjun's shoulder. "I love you." He said as he lightly nudged Yeonjun's head with his. Yeonjun smiled.

"I love you too Soobin." He said as he turned himself around to hug him. "I'm honestly surprised you were able to find friends that were gay too. All of my friends that I have met were straight. Other than Beomgyu of course." Yeonjun said as he pulled away, keeping his arms around Soobin's waist. Soobin smiled.

"Well.. Taehyun was a childhood friend of mine and his family is very accepting." Soobin said with a small smile. "... I, however.." Soobin lowered his head. "My parents never got to know.." Soobin said softly, playing with his fingers. "They were taken away before I could confess.." Yeonjun pouted and sighed.

"I'm sorry baby." He then embraced Soobin. "I hope you see them again soon." Yeonjun gently caressed Soobin's hair with his hand. Soobin nodded.

"Me too." He said as he sighed. They stood embracing each other for another moment before pulling away.

"In the meantime, you can worry about me." Yeonjun said with a wink, to which he could not do well, and smiled. Soobin's smile came back and Yeonjun immediately placed a kiss on his lips.

"I have no problem with that~" Soobin said with a smile, then proceeded to give Yeonjun another kiss. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around Soobin's waist and Soobin wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck as they kissed.

"Please don't have sex in the kitchen while I'm here." They heard Taehyun say from behind. They pulled away and Soobin turned towards Taehyun, a nervous smile on his face.

"Sorry~" He said shyly. Taehyun rolled his eyes as he walked towards them.

"Anyways, we're gonna have to talk about the sleeping arrangements." He said as he crossed his arms. Soobin nodded.

"Right." He said as he walked towards the couch to talk about the matter with the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My close friend laughed so hard at some parts of the story, it made me laugh too haha

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art inspired me to write this... kinda saucy 
> 
> I also plan on writing the aftermath of this... like the next day sort of thing.


End file.
